1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open roof structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Among automobiles, there are ones in which the roof can be opened and closed so as to give an occupant a feeling of spaciousness. Furthermore, as proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 7-69070, there are automobiles in which a variety of open roof forms are realized by selecting the storing attitude of the roof.
In such a vehicle with an open roof structure, it is necessary to secure a storing space in the trunk or rear hatch for storing the roof which is constructed so as to be retractable.
However, if a space for storing the roof is secured in, for example, the trunk, a problem arises in that the trunk space is reduced.
Moreover, there is a problem that if the movement distance between the roof and the storing place is large, a large electrical apparatus is required to move the roof. In addition, if this movement is done manually, such operation will be troublesome.